


Stalker's tango

by acottoncandysoul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, Killing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Witches, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acottoncandysoul/pseuds/acottoncandysoul
Summary: "I know, I know, I know,this situation's strangeIt takes a little getting,a little getting use too." - Autoheart, Stalker's tango.Kevin has one job, since the beginning of time he only had to do one thing. Let's see how much he fucks it up.OrIn which Kevin drops everything to be with Dan even if it means his own personal safety.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: 413 Fic Exchange





	Stalker's tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afraidbob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidbob/gifts).

> This is probably the worst fic in the collection but I blame myself and only myself so it's okay!  
I had a month to work on this and I'll remember for next time to actually use my time wisely.  
Please enjoy and tell me about any grammar mistakes, I tried my best to check it myself because the beta life is too cool for me to join.  
\--prompt "the little things that reminded Kevin of Daniel"--  
(Love you afraidbob <3)

I learned everything about the universe, mostly the way the universe works. Yes, most lessons I didn't actually pay attention to, but what I do understand is you're never supposed to know your past life. Because, to know who you were and to watch yourself through the mirror of the past would ruin everything you thought you'd become, and with the dread of knowing all the mistakes you’d make, you'd be constantly afraid that the person you wronged in your past life would find you again. The trauma of what they did to you, whether it was your fault or not, will destroy you. 

It's a curse to yourself, knowing the people you wronged, loved, betrayed, hurt, and missed. All of them burned in your brain, but you will always come back, whether as a human or rat. Even in your second, third, or 50th life you will remember, it will be locked away in your brain. 

And in my first life I was given a gift to remember. I remember how some people deserve to never come back, but they do because the universe can't see the difference between right and wrong. My job was to make sure those people who messed up so badly in their past life don't get another.

I never knew the feeling of what you could lose, or love, or anything again. I watched it happen to some people, and the sparks in their eyes made it look almost real. I never thought it would happen to me, but my last few lives have been about loving one man, even if I try to leave it all behind, there's still the memory of him. Of his smiles, laugh, his attitude towards the little things in life, all in the back of my mind. They engulf everything until all those little things just remind me of Daniel.

The first time I met Daniel was around 1585, during a cold evening. I remember we met by chance, and at first he hated me but I refused to leave him alone. At the time I didn't know where he was going or where he came from, but I do know he almost shot me. I guess sneaking around a thick forest wasn’t the best idea I had come up with so far. He demanded to know where I came from, and it turned out we both traveled to the same village, and both left around the same time. 

I wasn’t trying to help the people like he was, I was there to see the leader who was once an angry king in his past life. I heard he killed thousands without cause. I could not be free from anger until I saw him die for the last time.

I got Daniel to let me follow him for the night, so I wouldn't get “almost shot” again. He threatened me with a sword, and I just laughed, claiming a sword cannot stop a witch. I remember his eyes softening and then just rolling in defeat, and he told me if I helped catch dinner he'd let me stay.  
“Fish or deer?” he asked me, looking at the river, then back to me.  
“Deer.” I say, leaning down to get a better look. “That river doesn’t have any fish, it’s too shallow.”  
He smiled, and loaded a crossbow. “Maybe you won't be as useless as I thought.”  
“Trust me buddy, I am very useless.”  
“I did say maybe.” Daniel replied, lifting it up and taking aim.  
The deer fell and I helped him carry it back to camp, Daniel cut out the meat and set it into the fireplace. I walked over to his horse and rubbed its muzzle.  
“You know,” Daniel started. “You shouldn’t tell people that you’re a witch.”  
“Huh?” I looked up at him and tilted my head. “Why not?”  
“You’ll be burned at the stake, Kevin.”  
I turned to look at the firepit and pointed to it. “That fire is only big enough to burn a small child, maybe two.”  
“I'm not the one whos going to burn you” Daniel rolled his eyes and sat up.   
“Not with that attitude, maybe, but I believe you.”  
“Do you want to die?”  
“No, but I know I’ll be back if I do.”  
Daniel gave me a weird look, and I grinned and walked towards him. “Okay fine, I won't tell anyone I’m a witch, if you don't tell anyone.” I held out my pinky finger. He sighed, doing the same, and locked it with mine.  
“What are we, kids?” he asked.  
“You're the one who accepts the pinky promise.”   
Even once the conversation ended, I kept on thinking about it. I guess I never really thought of it before, everyone I stayed in contact long enough to talk to became a target, and ended up dead the next day.   
After a while, the fire flickered, and Daniel poked our dinner with a stick. "There, almost done."   
As he sat down, I asked Daniel questions out of boredom. He tried his best to answer me, not batting an eye, but when I sat down next to him for warmth and asked, "Favorite way to kill?" he turned and stared at me.  
"What kind of question is that?"  
I shrugged. "I'm just curious?"  
He rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I don't know, I don't think I've killed enough to figure that out."  
I laughed, and patted his knee. "Don't worry, we'll figure that out soon enough!"  
"You’re a strange man, Kevin." 

The original plan was to split off from Daniel the next morning, and continue my endless journey, but when the day came I couldn’t bring myself to leave his side. It felt so right being there, with the man I barely knew. He didn't say anything when I helped him clean up and asked where we were heading. He just pulled out a map and showed me the route. He helped me onto the back of his horse, and at that moment, I felt more in the right place than I'd ever been.

\---<>---

“I have never met anyone like you before.” Daniel huffed, grabbing my shirt and pushing me against the wall next to him, he peered over the corner and grunted.   
“They started it!” I hissed back at him.  
“You didn’t have to kill his wife!”  
I bit my lip, nervously. Actually, I did have to kill her, due to the way she acted in her past life, a cruel woman who gave up her children for a man and gold. “She was greedy, Dan.”  
“That isn’t punishable by death, Kev!”   
“I really wanted that bagel.” I shot back.  
“You could've gotten the soup! The soup was fine, what was wrong with the soup?”  
“Maybe she shoulda gotten the soup huh? Why are you never on my side? Soup is just hot water with veggies in it. It’s too wet!”  
“On your side? I’ve been traveling with you for weeks -no scratch that- months, and you're the one who got us lost, and you're the one who got us in this situation.” Daniel grabbed my arm, and we rushed down the alleyway.   
“Oh come on, all you do is complain that you’re bored!”  
“I hate you,” Daniel grumbled. We almost got into a clearing when Daniel suddenly stopped and pushed both of us into a small nook.  
“You love me,” I whispered, “and you know it.”  
I caught him by surprise and he turned to look at me, “I…” he trailed off as heavy footsteps rushed down the alley. We didn’t move even when the coast was clear, I had the sudden feeling to kiss him, and I know he wanted to kiss me too but he blinked and stepped out, the moment gone, and looked around. “Come on, we can still get out of here.” I could feel awkward tension building between us, but pushed it aside and followed him. It was all going well, till we started to fall in love.

\---<>---

It was hard to get used to. I wasn’t used to being with someone 24/7, sometimes I would disappear from Daniel’s side, because a sin filled soul was close by and it hurt to fight back the control the impulse had on me, the need to right the wrong the universe made was deep inside of my veins.   
The lad would turn around, and not so much as a footprint was there to prove I was even real. The first time it happened, Daniel panicked as he searched everywhere around the path, Terrified that maybe a bear or rouges had got me. Daniel ran into other travellers who said there was a murder in the village close by. Daniel ran into town and I, still covered in blood, hid in the barn, my hand over my mouth so I wouldn’t make a sound, as he asked everyone if they saw me. I looked down at the ground around me, blood started to drip from my sleeve and hands. I grinned at the mess and kicked the dirt around trying to cover it up. I knew soon everyone would leave the bloody body alone, and whoever owned the barn would come back. I snuck out around the back, throwing my ruined shirt into a fire that they had to boil water. It wasn't hot enough to burn me as I dipped my hands in, cleaning the blood off. At the side of the farmers house, his wife had clothes hanging out to dry. I pulled down a blue shirt and slipped it on, heading into the forest before Daniel even got into the center of town.

When I returned to Daniel's side, I thought he would be happy to see me, but he yelled at me instead. I was surprised when he grabbed the blue shirt and pushed me against the side of a tree. “I thought you died!”   
“But I didn’t die, I’m right here!” My hands shot up to his chest, trying to push him away.  
“How the fuck would I know that?” He pushed his wrist against my throat. “You disappeared, and then I heard someone was murdered. I thought it was you! Do you even understand that?”  
“I was fine Dan, I can handle myself!”   
“No.” Daniel shot back. “No you can’t. If you haven’t noticed, Kevin, you rub people the wrong way. I thought your mouth got you killed.”   
“What do you want me to do, huh?” I managed to push my friend’s arm away, freeing my windpipe.  
“Apologize!” Daniel shouted, but his eyes softened and he stepped back. “ Say you’re sorry, or better yet, explain why you fucking vanished. I was so scared, Kev.”  
“Dan-” He cut me off.   
“I thought I was never going to see you again. There's so many things that could've happened and they all ran through my head. Each worse than the last.”  
I nervously swallowed, my stomach ached, feeling Daniel's distress was overwhelming for me. It made me confused on how he could care for someone this much that it made him act this way. I reached out for him and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry Daniel.” I spoke softly, “I didn’t realize it would hurt you this much when I wandered off.”   
“Just,” he grabbed my hand softly, “Don't do it again, don’t fucking leave me like that again.” and he pulled me into a hug.  
I sighed and hugged him back, I wished I could promise him that I was strong enough to fight what was inside me. The pull that brought me to bad people, that put a knife in my hand. 

\---<>---

He was probably the smartest human I’ve ever met, he probably went to a good school. He liked to tell me facts about things we saw, and I tried my best to return the favor by listening and remembering the best I could. Sometimes I could just simply point at something and he would begin a lesson on how either I shouldn’t touch it, or how it was used and made, sometimes both. I pointed at a sign and he gave me a weird look.   
“Can you not read Kevin?”  
I shook my head. “Most people can’t. There's always little pictures next to the words but-” I shrugged.

“Well, it says ‘Magnolia, 20 miles’ so we should probably head to Oakwall Point. Which,” He pointed to a different sign, “Is only 5 miles away.”  
I smiled. “Right then, let's go-”   
“Hold on.” Daniel said, as he was looking through the pouch on the horse saddle. He pulled out his journal and ink pen. He scribbled things down and ripped out a page. “I want you to study these.”  
“What are they?” I grabbed the paper and scanned it.  
“Those are ABC's Kevin. You're going to learn how to read.” he adjusted the saddle and grabbed the headcollar.  
“What? I don't need to read, I have you to do it for me!”  
“It’s almost been a year since we’ve traveled together, and how did I never realize you didn’t know how to read?” He ignored me and began talking to himself.  
“It's a useless skill. No one will be doing it in the future anyways!” I shook the paper in the air but Daniel was already leading the horse away. I sighed and chased after him.  
“I think I know up to this one. “ I pointed at a random letter, he leaned over to look.  
“All you know is A through J?”  
“J?” I looked at Dan who sighed.  
“You don’t even know the song?”  
“There's a song?” I asked which only made him sigh again.  
“Yes Kevin, so little kids can learn it.”   
“Do you know it?”  
“Of course I do!”  
“Well? Start singing. My education depends on it!”   
He laughed, and with his free hand pointed at each letter and sang softly up to M. He had me repeat which I failed horribly. We worked on the alphabet all the way until we reached Oakwall, and the smell of saltwater hit our noses. I was excited to see the beach, but Daniel stopped me.  
“Slow down Kevin, we’re still in class.” He tapped on the paper.  
I groaned. “Can’t we take a break?”  
“We’re not leaving this spot till you know the alphabet!” He said.  
I groaned again, but louder this time so he would know my frustration. He shook his head, and tapped the paper again.  
“Okay, okay, fine.” I straightened the paper, and read off the letters, humming the tune as I did so. He listened, and stopped me when I messed up. After the 50th time, I looked up at Daniel who smiled and clapped his hands together. I smiled back and turned to face the town, we were to take a boat tomorrow morning and from there it would only be a three day walk to his home village. My smile disappeared, as I realized once Daniel was home I would have to head back and be alone once again.   
“Hey,” Daniel nudged me. “Don’t worry Kevin. It's only a week on the boat. “  
“Yeah...” I faked a smile and grabbed onto the horse’s headcollar. “Only a week.”

\---<>---

I stroked the horse's nose as Daniel went to the docks and bought the tickets. I reached into the saddle and offered it a carrot. The horse sniffed it and turned away. “What’s wrong?” I asked it. “Aren’t you hungry?”  
The horse shuddered, trying to keep the flies off. I helped and waved around his face, I offered the carrot again and the animal still turned away.

I looked around for Daniel, Something was wrong. I grabbed the reins, and we walked along the side of the dock, searching the crowd for our friend, who had seemingly disappeared. We trailed back, walking up and down the side trying to find him. I couldn’t bring the horse onto the dock, and I couldn’t leave it alone. I gripped onto the carrot and turned to face the town, what if while I was looking for him, he came back, and thought I disappeared again...  
“Dan!” I shouted but was drowned out by the amount of other people. “Daniel!” I turned back to the dock. I looked at the horse, who now seemed to look more tired and weak than before. I led the horse to a railing and jumped on it, balancing on my heels trying to find Daniel. “Dan!” I screamed out, but the only response was strangers staring at me.   
“Daniel!” I shouted, someone bumped the railed and I lost my footing. I gasped as I fell backwards with my arms flailing out.

It took me a few moments to realize I didn’t hit the ground but fall into someone's arms. I looked up, squinted at the sun. They let me onto the ground and I leaned against the railing, my back facing them.  
“Are you insane, Kevin?”  
“Dan!” I gasped and spun around. “Oh my god, I thought you disappeared.”  
“Doesn’t feel too great now, does it?”  
“You did that on purpose?”  
“No, I’m not that mean...” He crossed his arms and mumbled.  
“I think something is wrong with the horse.” I turned back, and picked up the carrot from the floor. I held it up to its mouth. It sniffed it again but refused to eat it. “See?”  
“Well maybe because it was on the ground,” Daniel said.  
I shook my head and pulled out an apple, the horse smelled it, but again refused to eat anything.  
Daniel frowned and walked up to his horse, petting its neck. “What’s wrong buddy?” he reached down and loosened the saddle. We both tried to figure out what was wrong. The animal wasn’t too hot or cold, it wasn’t thirsty, hungry, or uncomfortable. We asked someone who could help us with the horse and she pointed out to a vet. We got onto the street when I heard Daniel.  
“No, no, don't lay down! You can get up, we’re almost there. Come on buddy, it’ll be okay...”

\---<>---

It wasn’t okay though. The vet said the horse was sick, and wouldn’t be able to make the trip onto the boat. I stood there as Daniel began to talk about selling it to a farm who needed a horse, he nodded and said he would buy the horse from us and sell it to a wheat farm once it wasn’t sick anymore.  
“Can we stay with it till tomorrow?” I piped up.  
“You may stay with it till the sun sets, and tomorrow you can say your goodbyes.” he said. “I’m sorry again about it. It’s hard losing a horse sometimes.”

\---<>---

The inn only had a one-bed bedroom, they said extra pillows and blankets would be sent for us and Daniel thanked them before ordering us something to eat and beer.   
“I’ll take the floor,” I said as we sat down at a table. “Last time we were in an inn you had to sleep on the floor, so it’s my turn.”  
“Well, we’re going to be on a boat for a while, I think we should both sleep comfortably.” Dan responded.  
“How? By sharing the bed?”  
“Why not?” Dan shrugged, taking a sip of beer.  
“Well, once we get in the room, we can figure it out.” I announced, but we both knew already that we’d probably end up sharing it. Mainly because it was cold, and we did both deserve to be comfortable before we got onto a boat. I drank some beer and nodded to myself. My mind roamed back to the time when we were in the nook between two buildings. His lips were close to mine and I felt his heart against my chest. I didn’t realize till now how much I wanted that to happen again.

After we ate, we headed to our room and with a draft of wind hitting against our legs we decided to share the bed. Somewhere deep in the night, I shifted around and tilted my head to look at Daniel, the moonlight highlighting his features. His eyes shot open, I didn’t realize I was close enough to him to see his pupils dilate. I thought we would just go back to sleep, but Daniel gripped behind my neck, and he pulled me into a kiss. 

\---<>---

It was a secret for many years after that. I watched him push away his feelings for me, even when we reached his home, even when he offered me a place to stay. I thought he would marry some girl who lives in the village. A girl named Amber seemed nice and interested in him. It wasn’t until one day, when someone wandered into the village and the sudden urge to kill him wasn’t as strong as it normally was, I learned. If I stood by Daniel, I could fight it off like a bad headache. When the man left and the feeling lessened, I was so proud of myself, because at that moment the only thing that felt greater than the pressure of the universe was Daniel. That feeling didn’t last, as even if I tried to get over my feelings for my best friend, I knew wherever I looked, I would see parts of Dan. He taught me so much, that no matter what I did, he’ll be there.

I tried to be happy for my best friend, but one night he asked me to go on a stroll with him, and he took me out to the wheat fields. He gave me a flower and kissed me, and the sudden rush of emotion caught me off guard. He talked about how he wished to run away with me, he knew how I missed traveling. I was so happy I picked him up, his legs wrapped around my waist as we kissed for a second time.   
“But” Daniel pulled back and whispered, “This isn’t why I brought you here.” he slid off of me and took a step back.  
“Oh?”  
“Kevin O'Reilly. Will you dance with me?”  
“You know I don't know how.”  
“We aren’t doing the tango.” he smirked.  
“I learned to spell something.” I whispered into his neck, out of all this time I was only able to remember how to spell three things. Kevin, Daniel, and George.   
“Oh yeah?” He whispered back.  
“Hm, Its L-O-V-E.”  
Daniel chuckled. “ I L-O-V-E Y-O-U T-O-O.”  
I didn’t exactly know what he said but I understood enough to hug him tighter, I had my whole life to figure out what he said.

But someone saw our secret and told the lord of the house. I remember them calling me a witch, I remember Daniel telling me where to hide, if I got to the border I could escape. I remember running for my life. Running from him, the love of my life. 

They caught me soon after the sun rose. They said if I died, Daniel would be saved from my heart. They didn’t let me see him, they said I could see him when I burn, so the night of my death I refused to sleep. I begged Daniel to get me out of here, but when the sun started to break through the mountains I gave up all hope and slid my back against the wall, I heard someone walk down the hall. I gripped onto my hands, I could already feel myself being tied to a post.  
Keys fiddled with the lock. “I’m sorry.” the person whispered.  
“Dan,” I gasped and looked up. “Dan, I’m scared I wont find you again.”  
He fell onto his knees and hugged me. “I tried everything Kev! They won't listen to reason, but they gave me ten minutes.”  
“Please, don't let go of me.”  
“I won’t, I promise, I won't.” He pulled me up onto my feet and we swayed back and forth.  
“Would you do anything for me with me?” I whispered.  
“Anything.” he replied.  
“Would you believe me, if I say I can find you in the next life.”  
Dan didn’t reply, he just squeezed me harder, I could feel his tears on my shoulder.  
“I can try to link our souls together, and in the next life, I can find you, and if you love me again you’ll remember everything.” The roosters outside declared it was morning, the sun warming up the room. “Answer me Dan, please.”  
“How?” Daniel pulled back.  
“Do you still have a dagger? Stab me in the shoulder, and slit your palm.”  
I watched him as he cut open his palm, the blood pooling and dripping to the ground. I pulled my shirt back revealing my shoulder. Daniel looked into my eyes and I could see the uncertainty within them. I gave a small nod and grunted, I heard it break skin but I couldn’t feel it. The dagger dropped and clattered at our feet. My wound had to be as close to my heart as humanly possible.  
“I love you.” I whispered, as I pressed his palm against my shoulder, and whispered the only thing I knew Daniel didn’t know. A spell.

\---<>---

“Any last words, witch?” they said.  
I sobbed out, the ropes were too tight, the fire was too close to my skin, there was blood dripping down my lips and forehead. At the last second, I tried to run one more time, but it backfired. “I’m so sorry Dan! Please don't hurt him too!”  
We locked eyes as they dropped the torch. It was the same soft eyes I fell in love with, in a sudden burst Daniel screamed, "Maybe I didn't want to be free from him. Maybe I'll never stop loving him". They grabbed him and pulled him back. I heard his voice in the back of my head saying that he trusted me, and knew I would find him again. That's when I knew we would see each other again.


End file.
